Easy For You To Say
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Kai is Gob-smacked. Tala has just ordered him to tell Miguel his true feelings for him. It won’t be difficult, he says. That’s easy for him to say! He doesn’t have to tell the guy he’s been crushing on for ages that he loves him!


Title: Easy For You To Say  
Summary: Kai is Gob-smacked. Tala has just ordered him to tell Miguel his true feelings for him. It won't be difficult, he says. That's easy for him to say! He doesn't have to tell the guy he's been crushing on for ages that he loves him!  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Just a silly little oneshot to fill in the time X3 I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Leaning his elbow on the balcony railing of his Spanish villa, Kai rests his chin in the palm of his hand and sighs deeply. He isn't looking out at the beautiful Spanish sea side or majestic mountains. No; he's gazing down at the courtyard where several of his fellow bladers are talking together with each other, laughing and chatting merrily, unaware of the sharp ruby eyes watching them from above.

Most importantly, those eyes are gazing at one blonde hair Spaniard in particular.

A bright smile appears on Miguel's face as he laughs at something Michael says to him. His handsome face brightens with happiness and tranquility. He seems to be enjoying himself as he shares a joke with the others.

Another sigh passes Kai's lips and he slouches over the railing, appearing to be in a bit of a foul mood. He folds his arms over the balcony and rests his chin on his arms as he sulkily takes his gaze away from Miguel and turns them towards the Spanish coast.

Kai's in a bad mood and it can be said that it's Miguel's fault. The blonde didn't do anything intentionally to annoy Kai, unlike a handful of other obnoxious individuals he can name -Hiro, Rick and Johnny-, but it's his fault all the same.

Kai has been watching the Spaniard for a while now. At first it was just out of curiosity, then he grew interested and now he seems to have developed a crush on the heartthrob. And to make things worse, Miguel is blissfully unaware.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asks, but Kai barely acknowledges it. He merely blows a strand of hair from his eyes, keeping them on a horizon.

"Brooding," Kai answers tersely. "What does it look like?"

"Sulking is more like it," Tala retorts coolly as he pushes away from the door frame and steps out onto the balcony, moving to lean against the railing next to Kai. He looks down into the courtyard, his eyes of ice immediately landing on Miguel and he shakes his head.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Tala suddenly says, turning his eyes back towards Kai.

This gains Kai's attention and he finally removes his gaze from the horizon to pin Tala with a look of annoyance and indignity. He is about to make a witty retort, but then sighs and sulkily rests his chin back on his forearms. "Bite me, Ivanov."

Tala rolls his eyes skyward and gives another quick shake of the head, his long duo red bangs swaying before his eyes. "Have you thought about telling him? Crazy thought, I know."

"You're an idiot," Kai snorts rebuking the idea immediately. "As if I can just walk up and tell him. It's not that easy."

"Here's another crazy thought," Tala says with sarcasm dripping off each word. "Just walk up to him and tell him you love him."

"Didn't you hear me?" Kai practically hisses as he lifts his chin off his arms and stands up straight, turning to face Tala as one hand holds onto the railing. "It's not that easy."

Tala pushes away from the railing and smirks in a wolf like manner when he sees Kai scowling at him. "It sounded easy to me."

Kai rolls his eyes, pressing his lips together in a thin line. "It's easy for you to say."

"Why shouldn't it be easy for you?" Tala asks as he folds his arms over his chest. "If I can say it, you can."

"You're not the one telling him," Kai hisses, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

If at all possible Tala's smirk grows in intensity. "I could."

"Don't you dare!"

Tala's expression suddenly turns serious and he pins Kai with a stern look. "You're going to tell him your feelings today. Come hell or high water."

Kai physically reels back in shock. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm sick to death watching you pine over him," Tala replies with a firm voice. "You're even more moody and irritable than before and you're constantly sighing. It's annoying and preventable."

Kai licks his lips, wanting to deny the accusations, but can't. He turns his eyes hesitantly at Tala and presses his lips together tightly for a moment. "What are you trying to say?"

"I am ordering you to tell him," Tala says bluntly, narrowing his icy gaze.

A look of shock and disbelief appears on Kai's face as he physically reels back in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

Tala merely points to the door. "March your scrawny little ass down stairs and tell him."

"I can't do that," Kai tries to reason. "I can't tell him."

"You can and you will," Tala says as he snares Kai's arm in his hand and begins to drag him outside. "It won't be difficult."

"Wait a minute!"

--

"Hey, Miguel."

Turning around, Miguel gives a warm smile to his fellow blonde, who as usual has a bright smile on his face. "Hey, Max," he greets in return.

"Have you seen Kai?" Max asks, tilting his head to the side. "I haven't seen him for a few hours. Tyson was asking where he is, complaining about him as usual."

Miguel sighs, knowing how Tyson can be. He says all these terrible things about Kai, and yet seems to be totally obsessed with him. He just wishes people like Tyson would just leave Kai alone.

"I think he's in his room, but I'm not sure," Miguel replies, trying his best to ignore the snort from a certain dark hair neko-jin who just happens to be walking by.

"I should probably leave him be, then," Max says as a look of understanding appears on his face and touches his cheek with his finger, appearing to fall into thought. "He's probably just hiding from Tyson."

Miguel chuckles softly and nods. "Most likely. Don't worry; he'll make his presence known soon enough."

Max nods and smiles brightly again. "He always does," he says. "I'll catch you later." He says as he turns around and jogs off, no doubt going to tell his teammates that Kai doesn't want to be found at the moment.

Giving a small wave as the other blonde disappears, Miguel turns his attention towards Lee, arching an eyebrow towards his hair line. "What's with you?"

"Kai's probably out on the streets causing trouble," Lee says as he folds his arms over his chest and haughtily sticks his nose into the air. "Everyone knows Kai likes to go out and harass people. He's so arrogant and stuck up sometimes."

"Don't talk about Kai like that," Miguel suddenly snaps, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Lee blinks at the sudden change in Miguel's mood and frowns, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, it's true."

"I don't think so," Miguel says roughly, folding his arms over his chest in an irate manner. "I doubt if Kai's the type to attack random people on the street because they looked at him the wrong way."

"How do you know?" Lee counters, he too crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because, unlike you, I actually know Kai," Miguel retorts coolly, yet with a hint of frustration and annoyance in his voice. He's gotten close to Kai. Real close. It annoys him greatly when the others talk badly about him. Even when they're in a bad mood, it annoys him.

He might be a tad bias because he has a crush on the enigma, but that doesn't mean he will allow others to talk badly about him.

"I also know because Bryan's the type to do that," Miguel retorts, the corner of his mouth threatening to turn his frown into a smirk. He'd witnessed the light haired Russian suddenly lunged at someone and gave them a painful noogie several times. It's quite funny to watch, actually. Bryan doesn't do it to hurt or maim anyone, even though in most cases it would be understandable if he did.

Lee raises a bushy eyebrow in an irate manner. "Are you friends with those Russians or something?"

"Yes, I am," Miguel replies bluntly. "And so are many others. Tell you what, why don't we just ask one of the blitz boys the truth?"

Lee blinks his eyes in disbelief. "What?" he mutters, not sure if he heard right. His eyes then widen when Miguel gives him a small smirk as he turns his back to him, his gaze immediately falling onto the form of a certain silver hair Blitzkrieg boy.

"Hey Bryan!" Miguel calls out to the platinum hair Russian by cupping his hands around his mouth before motioning him over. "Do you have a sec?"

Bryan turns around with a bored expression on his face. He raises an eyebrow at the blonde before meandering over, smirking when he notices Lee wince and frown at him. "What?" he asks as he turns to face the blonde.

"Is Kai the type to bash up several gang members at once because they looked at him the wrong way?" Miguel asks, getting straight to the point with a joking tone in his voice.

Bryan suddenly snorts comically and he rolls his eyes skyward. "Oh, please. No, he's not. Besides, that's what I do."

"See?" Miguel says with a hint of triumphant in his voice as he turns back to Lee. "I told you."

A flicker of annoyance appears on Bryan's expression and he slowly turns his piercing eyes towards Lee, a scowl on his lips. He suddenly places a large hand on his head and leans his tall frame over so they're eye to eye. "So, you've been spreading stories that are untrue, hm?"

A trickle of sweat slips down from Lee's temple and he swallows thickly. "Uh, no. It's just a rumor I heard, that's all."

"Well then," Bryan mutters. "You better check your resources because I guarantee they're untrue. Oh, except the ones about me beating up street gangs for fun. That one's true. And I might just add ignorant and arrogant bladers to that list as well."

"You wouldn't…" Lee says, trying to act courageous or defiant, but his words come out in a squeaky manner.

The corner of Bryan's mouth twitches into a smirk. "Is that a challenge?" he asks in a deep, dangerous voice. His smirk turns a tad more sadistic when Lee mutely shakes his head.

"Good," Bryan replies, stretching his tall frame as he towers over the short Chinese blader, keeping his hand on his head. He then forces him to turn around and he gives him a little shove. "Now, go back to what it is that you peasants do."

Miguel shakes his head, an expression of amusement and irritation on his handsome face as he watches as Lee walks away stiffly. He then turns towards Bryan who is watching the neko-jin very carefully, nothing but sheer annoyance on his face. "You scared the hell out of him, Bryan."

Bryan shrugs carelessly. "So? He deserved it. I'm sick and tired of these unfounded rumors."

"Not everyone believes them," Miguel points out. "Those who matter don't believe the rumors, you know that."

"Miguel!"

Suddenly, Tala's voice calling Miguel's name reaches their ears. Miguel turns around to see Tala dragging a struggling Kai towards them, a serious look on Tala's face. He stops about a foot in front of Miguel, grabs Kai's arm with both hands and then throws the shorter teen into Miguel's chest, causing the two to stumble backwards. Miguel immediately wraps his arms around Kai's slender frame, holding him as Kai rests his cheek against his chest.

"You've got five minutes," Tala tells them before turning on his heel and grabbing Bryan by the elbow, pulling the confused teen away.

"What in the world?" Miguel mutters, staring at Tala's retreating form as he subconsciously keeps Kai in his arms.

"Um," Kai mutters, sporting a blush hotter than a Mexican chili, a look of uncertainty on his face. "My fault," he says eventually.

"Oh," Miguel mutters in surprise, finally pulling away to give the enigma some room.

Kai awkwardly takes a step back, running a hand through his hair as he takes a couple of deep breathes. He turns his gaze towards Miguel who in turn tilts his head to the side, a questioning look on his face. "Er, well…"

"Is there something wrong?" Miguel asks, his eyes holding a shimmer of concern.

Kai subconsciously curls a strand of hair behind his ear. "It's kinda difficult to say," he starts, uncertain on how to express himself. He has never felt this way before, so doesn't know how to handle it.

How can anyone do this? Baring their hearts to their crush like this? It's embarrassing!

"Take your time," Miguel suggests helpfully, a warm and understanding smile on his lips.

A grateful look appears in Kai's eyes, a warm and soft expression appearing on his face. "Well, for a while now, I…" he hesitates, still unsure what to say exactly. He can't just blurt it, can he?

Kai suddenly feels a small pain in the back of his head and he whips around, his eyes immediately falling on the figure of his red haired Russian teammate, who is tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm telling him, God dammit!" he hisses at him as he rubs the back of his head.

Miguel glances over Kai's shoulder and blinks his sapphire eyes slowly, a look of confusion on his face. He narrows his eyes slightly in thought, wondering what on earth is wrong with Tala today. And what Kai is trying to tell him. It's obvious that Tala is forcing to him to tell him something, but what could it be?

Then, it dawns on him. The way Tala threw Kai into his arms, the way Kai seems reluctant to look him in the eyes, the dark blush on his cheeks. Is he trying to tell him something or is he trying to confess something?

Hmm, it seems like a nervous confession to him.

Smiling, Miguel carefully takes Kai by the arm, spins him around and pulls him against his chest as he places his lips against his in a soft kiss. He keeps them there for a few moments before pulling back to smile at the blatant shock on Kai's face. "I love you," he says as he drops his hands from Kai's shoulders.

"What?" Kai stutters, his blush darkening a few shades.

"I love you," Miguel repeats, a warm smile on his face.

Kai blinks his eyes slowly a couple of times, his profile tense and he expression oddly blank except for the obvious red blush on his cheeks. "How can you say that so easily?" he asks.

"I guess it's just easy for me to say," Miguel says with a smile.

"I…" Kai stutters for a moment, nervously wringing his fingers in front of him. He lowers his gaze to look off to the side. He then takes a deep breath and turns his attention back to Miguel, a sense of determination in his eyes. "I love you, too."

A bright smile appears on Miguel's face and he lifts his hand to gently place on the curve of Kai's neck. He then takes a step forward as Kai tilts his head to the side, his eyes slipping close. With a small smile on his lips, Miguel gently descends and presses their lips together.

Not caring if anyone sees, Kai places his hands on Miguel's chest, curling his fingers around the material of his shirt as Miguel wraps an arm around his waist, the other slipping up his neck to entangle itself within his hair. The soft kiss quickly turns passionate as Kai parts his lips, allowing Miguel gently prodding tongue to enter the warm interior of his mouth, stroking his tongue with his own.

Both teens are well aware that anyone can see them, but they don't care. They are too caught up in the motion, in the feel of each other to pay mind to anyone else.

With one last lingering caress, the two slowly pull away from each other, but by only a matter of inches. They take a moment to look into each other's eyes and share a small smile.

"About bloody time," comes Tala's voice.

The two embracing teens turn slightly to glance at a certain redhead, finding him looking slightly smug as he folds his arms over his chest. Beside him is Bryan, a smirk of his own on his lips. There's no doubt the two enjoyed the show.

A wicked smile appears on Kai's lips when he spies two silver hair bladers, one skinny with short hair, the other athletic with long hair. He has the perfect way to _thank_ his two Russian teammates.

"Hey, Tala!" Kai suddenly calls from Miguel's arms, smiling innocently when Tala arches an elegant eyebrow. "You should tell Claude how you feel. Oh, the same goes for you, Bryan with Garland."

"What the hell?" Tala yells back in response, his arms flailing about at his sides, and Bryan isn't much better. But, the two freeze stock still when they hear gasps behind him. Slowly, they turn around to find two silver hair teens not far behind him.

Kai shares a small laugh with Miguel, turning back into his embrace. "Go on, it'll be easy."

* * *

X3 Sorry, haven't got much else to say. I hoped you enjoyed reading!

Please review.


End file.
